I Can't Lose You Again (DISCONTINUED)
by JuviaLovesYou327
Summary: Natsu has a dream about Lisanna. He expects something bad to happen so he tries to protect her at all times. Nali NatsuxLisanna


**"Bye Natsu..." Lisanna smiled at Natsu with tears in her eyes. Natsu felt a strong wave of dark magic. It felt as powerful as Zeref's magic when his scarf turned black.**

 **"Lisanna! Don't go!" Natsu reached out to grab Lisanna and pull her back to Earthland. Her body was disappearing slowly. When Natsu attempted to grab her leg, his hand went through it.**

 **"Lisanna, remember the deal we made when we were little?!" Tears started pouring out of Natsu's eyes. "I promised I would never lose you again!" Natsu swiped at her other leg again.**

 **"Come on Lisanna! Let's go back home!" Natsu begged and screamed for her to not leave. Then he realized, Lisanna is going back to Edolas and never coming back. He lost her.**

 **"I'm sorry Natsu. I can't stay here any longer." Lisanna tried to hold back her tears but failed. "I've been so long in Edolas. Earthland doesn't call me by a human on this planet anymore." Natsu tried to hug her before she left.**

 **"Natsu, don't you get it? I'm disappearing. Don't worry, I'll never forget you in Edolas. Smile Natsu, I hate to see you sad." Lisanna had never seen Natsu this sad before.**

 **"LISANNA PLEASE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" The fire dragon slayer yelled.**

* * *

"Would you stop screaming in my ear?" Lucy said clearly annoyed. " And why do you and Happy always have to sleep in my bed? I have to sleep on the hard floor!-" Natsu clamped his hand over Lucy's mouth.

"You piss me off sometimes ya know?" Natsu said suddenly acting cold. Was this because of the Lisanna dream? Natsu climbed over the window ledge and Happy carried him down, leaving dumbfounded Lucy in her bedroom.

Natsu didn't know why he said that to Lucy. They were nakamas, Natsu would never do that to her. Natsu started walking off to somewhere.

"Hey Natsu, where are you going?" Natsu's little exceed asked him. Natsu kept walking, not knowing where he was going.

"I- I don't know. Something in my gut is telling me I should go here." Natsu sniffed the air. There was a familiar smell and it leaded all the way to Fairy Hills.

* * *

"Stop right there, Natsu!" Erza glared at the fire dragon slayer. Natsu ignored Erza and kept walking. "Boys aren't allowed in Fairy Hills!" Erza tried to punch Natsu but he caught her by the wrist.

"I need to see Lisanna..." Natsu said quietly. Erza was shocked at how Natsu blocked her punch. She figured that Natsu was not himself today.

"Okay, I'll let you in. But just for a few minutes." Erza let Natsu into Lisanna's room.

Natsu found the takeover mage sitting on her bed while looking out the window.

"L- Lisanna?" Natsu whispered loud enough for her to hear. Lisanna noticed Natsu's presence and greeted him with a smile..

"Good morning Natsu. What brings you here? And how did you get past Erza?" Lisanna questioned him curiously.

"I just wanted to see you." Natsu flashed Lisanna his signature grin. "Oh, and Erza was probably at the guild." Natsu wasn't good at making up lies but something about being with Lisanna gave him confidence.

"So what's up?"

"Uhm, would you like to meet me somewhere?" Natsu shyly asked.

"You mean like," Lisanna bit her lip and blushed a little. "A date?"

"Well we could hangout some time." Natsu blushed and Lisanna giggled.

"What's so funny?" Natsu said with his face all red(HE IS BLUSHING NOT MAD)

"Well you haven't changed since you were a little kid, Natsu. You've still got that cute face on when you blush." Lisanna laughed even more... Which made Natsu blush even more!

"So where would you like to go?"

"You choose Lis!" Lisanna was happy to hear Natsu call her by her nickname. She thought about where she wanted to go with the pinkette.

"A football game!" Lisanna said happily.

"What? I didn't know you liked football."

"When I went to Edolas a football was coming right at me and I caught it. From that day on I discovered that I was pretty good at it."

A chill went down Natsu's spine when Lisanna mentioned the word Edolas.

"Then a football game it is!" Natsu grinned for the hundredth time.

Natsu felt happy that day, but where was he going to buy football tickets

* * *

 **So first of all I would like to say, if you don't like nali is it really necessary to make a story on it? I just wanna read some NatsuxLisanna fanfics and all I see is people bitching on the couple. This is a fanfiction site for FANFICTION. Get it? So fuck off ;) Now you know to not tick me off.**


End file.
